minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cyrre Lore
The Cyrre Lore Book is a book that was written by an unknown visitor of Oblivion Town in attempt to warn the others that commonly went there about a future beast "larger than a universe". The name of the beast is pronounced SEAR. 'Contents' I come from the future, my fellow readers. If you are holding this book in your feeble hands right now and you think you are no more than a mere mortal, I suggest you put this book down right now. The following information will be too much for you to take in. However, if you are holding this book and happen to be a HyperDerika, Celedora, Deity, or any of the like, then read this from start to finish and consider my words true. I come from a very dark time where even the strongest of beings have fallen and wild animals beyond human comprehension consume everything that moves. Beware of this creature, for it means the destruction of the universes - and I meant that plurally. This creature is larger than a universe and has no soul nor concept of mercy or love. They are few in number but high in risk. They name themselves by their foul language in their foul words that would burn a dimension down if spoken - the closest non-lethal word I could find able to be written or spoken that relates to them is the Cyrre. '' ''And for those who are HyperDerakian and Deitic, I strongly warn you to avoid these creatures at all costs. Under NO CIRCUMSTANCE shall you attempt to challenge these God-forsaken dragons, for they can crush a star's core with ease and cause apocalypse in just a day. They do have weaknesses but kinetic powers and mental illusions are useless against them. Not only do they have absorption and reflection, but they can see every thought in your mind and use your fears against you. The Cyrre have a hive mind - they do not have a conscience and act entirely on instinct. For those pacifists out there, there is absolutely nothing you can do to tame or calm these deranged creatures - if they see you, all you can hope for is that you'll survive long enough to escape. '' ''It is not impossible to escape a fight from the Cyrre, for they like to see their enemies run - but if you catch them in a bad mood, then you might as well win the award for the unluckiest person in the universe. They can tear apart almost anything and, because they have no emotions or conscience, mental illusions that mess with their heads are useless. '' ''Because of their size, it is impossible to teleport them anywhere unless there is a hundred thousand deities all working together, then it is possible - but no such power exists. Their one weakness is light, but this merely slows them down. In a fight, you use light to escape, not fight. For those who are reading this and thinking "Pah! No problem,", then please take care to show me how well you can fight one of these cruel animals. I'm not saying it's impossible to run from a fight if needed; I'm saying it's impossible to defeat it and get out alive. Nobody that I've known has been able to kill one of these creatures, but one managed to banish a lone Cyrre for a few days to its oblivion timeline. Doing this, however, cost him his life, and part of a galaxy. The Cyrre's extremely corrupt state easily tore through the remaining stability of its oblivion timeline and also released it's oblivion clone - to sum this up, the banisher only made matters worse. The oblivion clone was even worse than the banished Cyrre and ripped apart a section of reality before it migrated to another universe. That oblivion Cyrre is our biggest problem right now - it's in my home universe as of now and is slaughtering thousands of innocent lives. You'll recognize it when you see it. It is darker than the darkest shade of black and its eyes glow with a light that sucks out all courage, life, and light of what it looks at. There ARE people who can withstand its horrorous glare but be aware that its glare could knock you out. Leaving yourself unguarded and out of consciousness is the worst mistake you could possibly make with a Cyrre, for you are at its mercy - and Cyrre have no mercy. Unless you are able to self-revive, your doom will come quickly if you're anywhere near a Cyrre and asleep. The first Cyrre you will see is in a few days, but it is a newly hatched one in your time and will crash-land in a pitch black meteor in New York City, New York at exactly seventeen seconds after midnight. The electricity will cut out for the rest of the next day and it will emerge out of a Pizza Hut building. I don't care to know which one. There's too many. As hatchlings, Cyrre are near harmless, but I warn you - WHATEVER YOU DO, DO '''NOT' ''LET THIS CREATURE DRINK! If it is given ANY kind of water, whether it is poisoned, purified, or stagnant, I would have written this book for nothing. I am writing this so you will not make the same mistake I did, which was help the "poor" creature. I had no knowledge of the Cyrre back then, but if you see my past self, by all means KEEP ME AWAY FROM THAT CYRRE! If a Cyrre is given a drink, then apocalypse will reign like nothing before. The effects won't be immediate, but they will be devastating. They will follow you around like you are their parent, but after a month, they will have taken that water they drank oh so long ago against you. If you live in a home, they will flood it and backstab you. This is when they will become dangerous. After their Hydromenace phase (that is what I named it), they will roam wherever and feed on anything that has ANY source of water in it. This includes humans, for they are approximately 70% water. This also means that, basically, whatever living thing they see is something that must be destroyed. They still won't be very big and their powers wouldn't have fully developed yet, but beware of their horrendous temper. HyperDerikas and anything above won't be immediately shredded by a child Cyrre, and even if the Cyrre '''tries' to shred them, it is easy for them to revive. However, they can seriously injure them, even if they can't forever kill them. Cyrre children that have gone past the Hydromenace phase and into the Child phase (the phase I discussed above) will have a basic concept of what HyperDerikas and above are, and may even leave you alone if you are lucky due to their weakness of death at their young age.'' But if you spot ANY kind of Cyrre that isn't an adult, I strongly urge you to kill it as soon as possible. If you let it grow to an adult, you will regret it - if you live long enough to be able to. After their Child phase, the Cyrre advances to the Shadowthorn phase, where their flight and shadow capabilities start to show. They will be as long as a bus at this point. They can fly for short distances at very high speeds, which also means high-velocity diving. If they dive at you, run for your life. Nothing can stop them except for very advanced telekinesis. '' ''A Shadowthorn-phasing Cyrre is very hard to kill due to their growing reflection powers. They absolutely hate light, though, and won't dare to come anywhere near a place that has the brightness of a street lamp. They rarely come out in daylight, most commonly dwelling in whatever dark place there is. I strongly urge you to use a weapon such as the Haskordathera, but if that is not in your posession, then use the next closest thing. '' ''And a Cyrre past the Shadowthorn phase is in the adult phase. All I can say for you at this point is run as far as you're physically able to. '' ''There is ABSOLUTELY NOTHING of ANY variation by means of -kinetic powers that will be close to effective against these savage creatures except for Photokinesis, which will slow them down. They will be extremely large and have the traits of what I rambled on about near the beginning of this book. '' ''But there's one question, I bet, that is still lingering in your head; "Where did the Cyrre come from?" This information, my friend, is far beyond my knowledge. My closest guess is simply by means of horrible and corrupted evolution or mutation, but there is close to nothing that I know of that is able to corrupt a creature that drastically. But below is my theory of what happened. I believe that the Cyrre were origonally a type of shadow dragon that simply roamed in shadow-based planets of another universe. But something went horribly wrong when a being of extreme power in ancient times corrupted the shadow dragons, and they morphed to such capabilities that there wasn't even enough room for them in their universe, so they spread to other universes like a virus...a virus that destroys everything in its path and cannot be stopped by anything of my knowledge. Now, before I wrap up this book, let me recap on fights with Cyrre - I never said it was impossible to FLEE from a fight involving a Cyrre, but I did say that it was close to impossible to injure one. The best thing you can do is blind it with a light and flee if you ever encounter one. No negotiation or pacifying will ever work on these creatures. And now a recap of what I ask for you to do. I insist - no, COMMAND - you to stop me in a few days from letting a Cyrre hatchling drink offered water. This is in New York City, New York. The hatchling will come in a pitch-black meteor and will crash-land in a Pizza Hut building exactly 17 seconds after midnight. If the Cyrre is given water, it will transform into something far beyond your worst nightmare. This, however, is not the only Cyrre that will come in the future, but what I ask for you to do is to kill this beast. '' ''Bring it to a laboratory. Dissect it. X-ray it. Do whatever you possibly can to learn more about the Cyrre. Try to find any possible weakness other than light. The next Cyrre won't come in another year after this first hatchling, but it will land in the exact same place as the hatchling. I still don't know why this is the case, but this is not the time to be asking questions. Remember - the Cyrre are only weak to light, and light doesn't kill them - it merely slows them down. For hatchlings to Shadowthorns, however, light is dangerous to them. It is possible to kill them before they're adults, but once they're fully grown, RUN. The best tier you could be is HyperDerakian, for hatchlings are scared as heck out of you. They know what can kill them, so they avoid death as much as possible. '' ''But also, you may need to know who I am. Otherwise, surely you wouldn't know who to stop from helping a creepy shadow baby. Trust me...you'll recognize me when you see me. I am not like anything before. But I swear, if you intend to help the prevention of Cyrre, then I am an ALLY. I am trying to help humanity and the universes across this place from total anhilation. I am not a D'tip nor a Cotip, but I am an ally. The D'tip, however, are likely involved with the creation of the Cyrre. Remember... Beware the Cyrre. For they are coming. Note (At Back of Book) If you are wary of the Oblivion Cyrre, we have called him Hellhound, named him after the Greek mythological and supernatural black-furred dog said to come from the afterlife and underword. It will not come, if it is to follow its path in time, for another hundred years - unless it finds Earth particularly interesting. Hellhound is even worse than a Cyrre. He is twenty percent bigger than a regular Cyrre and nothing can match his size naturally. He is the cruelest creature in the history of the universes and, rather than the mindless savages of his species, he is highly intellingent, has a conscience, and some emotions. Hellhound's mind, however, is too corrupt and distorted to peer into or mess with. Hellhound has all the attributes of Cyrres and even more. He has far more kinetic powers than Cyrre and is extremely powerful. The odds of him coming to Earth are close to nothing, but you'll know him when you see him. And if you see him...it's gonna be a bad day for you if you're a low tier. '' ''If you're in a fight with Hellhound, it doesn't always result in death, luckily - just very severe and cruel taunts that will make you go insane. Hellhound was the creature responsible for wiping out my entire species. He also loves to target the people you care about the most. If you have a close family member, husband/wife, or boyfriend/girlfriend, this will be a very bad time for you to encounter Hellhound. '' ''One thing that I've noticed about Hellhound is that he loves to torture loved ones by putting them in obscure or deadly places, such as his oblivion timeline - then locks them in and makes time in it speed up so when that person comes back to the real world, they'd have been in there for years and metally ill in almost every way possi (Note torn off at this part) Category:Lore Books Category:Finished Books Category:RPG